leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
卡特琳娜/技能数据
}} Abilities , and cooldown will always be completely refreshed when Voracity activates. * Voracity remains active after death and will reduce her Cooldowns. |firstname = Bouncing Blades |firstinfo = (Active): Katarina throws a dagger that bounces quickly from enemy to enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them. Each subsequent hit deals 10% less damage. Bouncing Blades hits a total of 5 unique targets (4 bounces), each striking the closest next target. Striking a marked target with an ability or basic attack will consume the mark to deal additional magic damage. *'Range:' 675 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Bouncing Blades is a targeted chain area of effect ability that hurls a dagger at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage on impact. The dagger will bounce to the closest next target to deal reduced damage. Additionally, all targets hit by Bouncing Blades are marked for a short duration. Katarina may trigger these marks by hitting a target with an ability cast or autoattack, dealing bonus magic damage. *A specific enemy unit can only be targeted by Bouncing Blades once, and are excluded from future bounce target selections. *Bouncing Blades can target and hit enemies even if they are not visible to Katarina, for example being in fog of war or stealth. *The bonus magic damage from Bouncing Blades' mark can triggered by other Bouncing Blades but will not reapply it. *The mark debuff will last 4 seconds at all ranks. |secondname = Sinister Steel |secondinfo = (Active): Katarina whirls her daggers around her, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area. If she hits an enemy champion, Katarina gains Movement Speed for a short duration. *'Cooldown:' 4 seconds *'Raduis of AoE:' ~375 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Sinister Steel is a point blank area of effect ability that deals magic damage to all enemies in a radius around Katarina. If Sinister Steel hits an enemy champion, Katarina gains increased movement speed for a short duration. *Sinister Steel has no cast time and does not interrupt Katarina's movement. |thirdname = Shunpo |thirdinfo = (Active): Katarina instantly moves to her target's location and takes 15% reduced damage from enemies for 3 seconds. If the target is an enemy, she deals magic damage. *'Range:' 700 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Shunpo is a targeted blink ability that moves Katarina to a location linearly behind the target unit, granting her a buff that reduces incoming damage for a short duration. If the target was an enemy unit, she deals magic damage to it. *Shunpo has no cast time. *Katarina is automatically ordered to attack the target of Shunpo after the blink (if it was an enemy). *Shunpo can target wards. After the blink, the ward loses stealth for 2 seconds. **Similarly, Shunpo can also target units placed by abilities such as and . **Also, this can be used to clean enemy wards if you react fast enough, as shown by Scarra in this video. (Revision: Shunpo doesn't do the revealing, its merely a way to get to attacking the ward before it re-stealths. Janna placed the ward at that moment so he had the initial vision of it and used Shunpo to reset the wards stealth timer.) |ultiname = Death Lotus |ultiinfo = (Active): Katarina becomes a flurry of blades, channeling for 2 seconds throw up to 30 blades to nearby enemy champions. Katarina throws up to 3 blades at 0.2 second intervals, dealing magic damage and applying Grievous Wounds to the closest 3 enemy champions. Grievous Wounds lasts for 3 seconds and reduces incoming healing by 50%. An enemy champion can be hit by a maximum of 10 daggers over the 2 seconds. *'Diameter of AoE:' 550 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Death Lotus is a channeled point blank area of effect ability that initiates a channel for 2 seconds. While channeling, every 0.2 seconds Katarina deals magic damage to the 3 closest enemy champions with the potential to hit any single target up to 10 times. Death Lotus will also inflict Grievous Wounds on the targets that are hit for 3 seconds, reducing the power of heal effects. *Death Lotus cannot be activated unless at least one enemy champion is within range, including stealthed champions. *Death Lotus can target and hit enemy champions in range that are not visible to Katarina, (through Fog of War, brush or stealth). *Spell shield can only block 1 dagger, so a champion with a spell shield may still be damaged by 9 daggers. }} Category:英雄技能数据